


Two Weeks From Now..

by echobubbles02



Series: Amamota Week 2020 [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, and rantaro is at home alone, devastateddd, kaito's in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echobubbles02/pseuds/echobubbles02
Summary: Kaito's in space for two weeksthat's the summary
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Momota Kaito, amamota
Series: Amamota Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994914
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Two Weeks From Now..

For the first time in forever, Rantaro laid on the couch all alone for two weeks. Kaito’s been up in space after graduating from being an apprentice… for two years. The last time Kaito went to space was when he was still a cadet, he only went there for about two or three days though… Now he’s up there for exactly two weeks.  
It gets lonely in this big open house he bought for the both of them from time to time, and the timing couldn’t have been more perfect. He didn’t need to travel or go anywhere for these two weeks, so now he’s stuck here, bored, and longing for Kaito’s affection.

You know he’s never really thought of himself to be a clingy boyfriend, usually he goes with the flow of their relationship. Now he knows how Kaito feels when he’s gone for his own travels… which were more than two weeks to be exact.

“If I can survive a month of you being gone and off for your travels, you can survive a measly two weeks without me.” That’s what Kaito said two days before he had to leave off toward the space headquarters where he applied to… and it was dumb.

At the moment to pass time, Rantaro was currently aimlessly cleaning the kitchen. It didn’t even need to be clean, he was just cleaning to be clean and so that cleaning could help him pass time without it being boring. Minutes passed by after doing this and he’s already devastated. Rantaro looked around, heading back to the room he and Kaito shared and laid down on the bed, scrolling through his phone until he suddenly received a call from someone.

Speaking of the devil himself, Kaito was calling him! Yes!!

Both of them didn’t necessarily have much to talk about. It was more like a company sort of thing, specifically for Rantaro to be exact. It’s been five days since Kaito’s left the earth, and he was enjoying it so far, on the spaceship that is.

“Would’ve made it perfect if you were here with me though.” Kaito said at one point, sighing a little.

Rantaro shrugged, pursing his lips. “I could sneak on next time.”

“What?!” Kaito narrowed his eyes over towards him, “Don’t do that!”

“What?” Rantaro asked in return, “You did it.”

“How so?”

“Illegally.”

Their conversation continued from there.


End file.
